


Wagers

by forgottenwords



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bets, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: The pool had been going on for years.





	Wagers

"Did you know there was a pool going on about us?"

Scully lifted her gaze from the case-file she was reading towards the man standing in the doorway. He looked agitated, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. She pulled the pair of glasses off and laid them on his desk, leaning back the chair. Amused grin on her features.

"You didn't?"

He deadpanned.

"Besides Mulder, it's all just gossip." She scoffed, not meeting his eyes. "How'd you find out anyway?"

"Skinner." He replied curtly, scratching the back of his neck. "He said other agents were making accusations about our relationship."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?"

Mulder grinned in an unpleasant way.

"Yeah. That's why I was speaking with him, he needed to ask a few questions about us..." he trailed off, pinching he bridge of his nose. " _Personal_ , questions."

She bit her lip. "Well. That certainly must have been awkward."

"Tell me about it. But I did convince Skinner nothing was going on. He also wanted to speak to the both of us, but I thought it was better to try and avoid humiliation by talking to him alone."

"Thanks. I definitely wouldn't have wanted to be a fly on the wall for that conversation..."

He glared at her amused tone of voice.

"Not funny. And to add to this mess, Skinner said the pool was in the thousands. _Thousands_ Scully."

She froze, blinking repeatedly in shock. "Thousands?" A thud was heard as her head made contact with his desk. Hair splayed in every direction.

Taking a moment to watch his partner, Mulder walked over and sat in her usual seat, hearing soft curses come from lips.

"Mmm. Seems like the pool was going on longer then we thought."

Lifting her head, she stared at him. He tilted his head to the side, not quite reading the look she was currently giving him. Sighing, she finally spoke. "Thousands, really? I was thinking maybe in the hundreds, but nothing to this extent. I can't believe people would wager that much..." another sigh, "What should we do?"

Mulder shrugged. "Ignore it I guess. Its not like we can stop it now, until-

He quickly broke off and glanced up at the ceiling, swallowing uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing the same thought came to both their minds.

_Until something happens between us..._

Their silence was broken when Scully spoke up. "Well there's no sense in worrying about it now. Whats done is done. In the meantime, we should get back to work before something else transpires."

Gratefully smiling for the distraction, he nodded at her. "I suppose."

Getting back into a regular routine, they both tried to ignore the unspoken statement as it hung precariously in the air. Still imprinted in their minds.

_Transpire indeed._


End file.
